


The Right Words, Are They Enough

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: There were never enough words, never the right words. Too many ways to say I love you and yet never the ones I want.bits and pieces of Joshua and Jeonghan in short paragraphs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of them are connected

 

* * *

 

“I want to shout it out from the rooftops,” Jeonghan growled, arms wide. “Why do I have to hide that I love you? It’s stupid.”

Joshua had nothing to say. It was stupid. But to risk it, here in this country. They couldn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

“You’d best be careful with Marquis Hong’s son. He might look as beautiful as a rose. But remember that every rose has thorns. He’ll bleed you dry that one.”

Jeonghan hummed, sipping on his wine as he watched the heir to the Marquis’s wealth make his rounds. Beautiful and gentle people said. But talk to the right people and one would find out that anyone who tried anything with him would get stabbed.

That young master was skilled with sharp pointy things and wasn’t afraid to use them on people who he didn’t like. Maybe Jeonghan could de-thorn that rose.

 

 

* * *

 

“Don’t know what I do without you” Jeonghan said in a rush, kissing Joshua quickly on the lips as he took his coat and keys.

“Die,” Joshua deadpanned. “You’d die in bachelordom without me and the kids.”

He flashed Joshua a smile. “That’s why I married you quick. You’re mine now.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Do you rem—” Jeonghan’s voice cracked. He tried to stop his sniffling. “Do you remember that time we went to London?”

Joshua held his hand, using what little strength he had left to squeeze it. “Which time? Our first time? Or the time we went with Jihoon and somehow you and him got so fucked up on the beer?”

Shuddering, Jeonghan gave him small smile. “The time we got drunk as shit babe.” He kissed Joshua’s wrinkled hand.

“The good old days,” Joshua said, voice hoarse.

Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead. God. He remembered jokingly asking Joshua to make sure Jeonghan died first all those years ago. ‘I can’t live a second without you Shua. You have to see me go first.’

Joshua had laughed and promised. Jeonghan wasn’t kidding though. He knew that while Joshua would be heartbroken, he’d survive. Joshua was the backbone and Jeonghan always trusted him to be that unmovable rock. Jeonghan would snap.

Here he was though, losing Joshua first. Fuck. He’d lose his mind without his Shua.

 

 

* * *

 

“Rumor has it that the Dean’s son is taken,” someone murmured as they wrote in their notebook.

“Really? I heard that it was just a fling.”

“No. I heard it was serious. So serious that he was seen in a jewelry store getting a ring serious.”

Joshua said nothing, letting his ears get red in the back of the classroom. Did these people not know that voices carried? And rumors were true. Jeonghan was very taken. But that trip to the jewelry store wasn’t for an engagement ring. He was just getting Joshua a present.

 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t want to fall in love with him again,” Joshua snapped. He slammed his hands on the table. “It was stupid the first time and he broke my heart! What’s the use of loving him again?” He bared his teeth.

“How about you tell your heart that?”

Deflating, Joshua sat down, hunching in on himself. “I’ve been trying.” With shaky hands, he covered his face. “Why can’t he leave me alone? Why did fucking Yoon Jeonghan have to come crashing back into my life?”

 


	2. There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not connected and slight mpreg in the first one

 

“I will win this war for you.” Jeonghan stood in front of Joshua.

Silently, Joshua motioned for the strategists to leave the room. “For me and our child,” Joshua stated, his hand going to his stomach.

Jeonghan’s eyes went wide. Child?

“You’ll help build the empire for our children.” Joshua walked to him, kissing him on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll steal you the stars Shua. Promise,” he said, giving Joshua a kiss.

Laughing, Joshua shook his head. “And how are you going to do that?”

He winked. “Watch me baby.”

 

* * *

 

Yoon Jeonghan was the type of boy that moms warned their children about. The type of boy that Joshua’s mom warned him about. But Joshua loved him.

“Babe,” Jeonghan said, giving his legs a light pat.

Joshua moved, seating himself in Jeonghan’s lap. He snuggled close, burying himself in Jeonghan’s side as Jeonghan’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Once Joshua settled in, Jeonghan moved his right arm to grab his drink. He took a gulp before holding it in front of Joshua. “Want a sip?”

He knew Joshua wasn’t big on the drinking thing. Or his smoking thing. But sometimes Joshua would drink a bit.

Taking it from Jeonghan, Joshua took a tiny mouthful before handing it back. Immediately, he made a face. “Vodka?”

Jeonghan laughed, running his nose up Joshua’s neck. “Yea,” he said. “Sorry. Forgot you hated vodka.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m in love,” Jeonghan sighed, his chin in his hand as he stared forlornly outside the windows.

Seungkwan’s eyes followed in the same direction, locking eyes on the track and field team. “With one of them?”  There were a lot of guys there.

He sighed again. “The one with the pretty eyes and cat smile.”

“Ahhhh.” Seungkwan got up and got close to the window. He only knew of one person with pretty eyes and a cat like demeanor. Joshua Hong was a long-distance runner, one who was currently stretching enough that his shirt was riding up. “His shirt is riding up if you wanted to know.”

Jeonghan stood up quick, advancing to the window in time to see a strip of skin.

 

* * *

 

“WOOHOO!” Jeonghan staggered out of the bar, holding his hand up to air.

“Oh my god. Someone grab him,” Seungkwan hissed.

Seokmin launched himself, taking Jeonghan by the arm.

“Calm your drunk ass down,” Seungkwan said, taking his other arm.

“I’m gonna marry the prettiest, kindest, sweetest person in this world! How can I be calm?!”

Jihoon snickered.

“I don’t see you helping us,” Seungkwan said waspishly.

“I was going to spend tonight with Joshua’s party. Sooooo.” Jihoon shrugged.

Chan sighed. “Once you get Jeonghan hyung on Joshua hyung all bets are off.”

“You’d think he’d let reality sink in that’s he’s got a ring on Joshua already,” Jun laughed.


	3. 3

Jeonghan stormed into their apartment, his nostrils flaring. He slammed the door, growling.

“Welcome home,” Joshua called from the kitchen. “Go get changed. Dinner’s ready.”

Breathing in slowly, he held his temper in check. It wasn’t Joshua’s fault he was fucking pissed as hell. “I’ll be there soon baby.”

Joshua kissed him as he came into the kitchen. “How was work?”

Jeonghan smiled at him. “It was all right.” It wasn’t but Joshua didn’t need to know that he had a screaming match with his dad. A screaming match about Joshua even.

He pulled Joshua to him, hugging him. “My day got better by seeing you Shua.” He breathed Joshua’s sweet honey scent in. Everything would be worthless if he didn’t have his omega.

* * *

 

 

“I miss you,” Joshua said softly, reaching out to touch the screen as if he could feel Jeonghan through it. It was temporary. A few months. But one week and Joshua felt like a part of him was missing already, one week since he felt whole.

“I miss you more,” Jeonghan replied, reaching out and placing his fingers on his end.

* * *

 

“Checkmate,” Joshua said, a serene smile on his lips.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jeonghan stared at the board trying to find a way out. Three minutes later he sighed, “You win.”

“Better luck next time,” Joshua hummed. Getting up, he brushed his hand against Jeonghan’s face. “Maybe you’ll win the next game.”

Jeonghan sat there, trying to hold in his hunger. Each game was a ploy to get Joshua into his bed. He lost too many times, but the losses spurred him each time until he won.

* * *

 

Jeonghan shivered as Joshua let out a moan. He grinned, squeezing Joshua’s hips. “You always make such pretty noises baby.” He inched his dick back in, making Joshua bite his lip to stop a gasp.

He tutted, putting his thumb into Joshua’s mouth to keep it open. “Don’t do that now Shua.”

Joshua gave him a tiny glare, biting down on his thumb instead of sucking on it.

“Hmm. You make me want to fuck you until you scream.”


End file.
